<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>For Want Of A Home by Welsh_Woman</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28626963">For Want Of A Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welsh_Woman/pseuds/Welsh_Woman'>Welsh_Woman</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>January Jaunts [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emissary Stiles Stilinski, Emissary in Training Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:54:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>286</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28626963</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welsh_Woman/pseuds/Welsh_Woman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt 'join'</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinted Stiles Stilinski/Hale Pack Member</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>January Jaunts [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090610</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>For Want Of A Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stiles wasn’t surprised that being part of a Pack was not as easy as simply <em>saying</em> that you were part of it. He was even <em>less</em> surprised at all the ceremony that went into requesting a place for oneself as well, even if parts of this made him flush with embarrassment every time that he thought about it.</p><p>Yet, the Hale Pack had been well established for <em>years</em> and <strong><em>Mom</em></strong> had been the Emissary before him, a thought that usually banished any embarrassment he had been feeling and instead replacing it with a numbing sort of terror of <em>what if he’s not good enough</em> and-</p><p>Stiles inhales deeply and exhales a breath of snowflakes, focusing on making each one as small as possible to fight down his rising panic. He does a few more times, enough that there is a little pile of snow in front of him.</p><p>He’s done his training, he’s memorized the words and phrases meant to honor the Pack that he has chosen, not insult them, and he’s moved through the ritualistic steps so many times he could practically do them in his sleep!</p><p>Besides, Stiles thinks, reaching up and touching the small pendant hanging at his neck, one of the Hale Pack has already made their <em>own</em> overture...</p><p>Almost as soon as Stiles had started his training, had made an announcement of which Pack he wanted to be part of, a small, black triskelion pendant was hanging on the edge of his window one night, a far off wolf howl the only hint as to who it could have come from.</p><p>With that comforting thought in mind, Stiles takes one last deep breath and walks into the dark of the Preserve.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>